You're Kidding Me! Right!
by ThatDauntlessTribute
Summary: "I don't know what to say..." "You now if you don't want to take responsibility for our actions, then I'm perfectly able to do this on my own. I am able to be an independent woman." In the rushed stampede of a new set of eager initiates, Tobias and Tris are faced with more problem than they expected, most of which they caused themselves. No War. Rated T. Expect the Unexpected!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi. I'm a new writer on FanFiction. I look forward to writing more stories.  
It would help me to know what my readers think about my new story. Please  
review! This is set a year after Tris's initiation. No War. Divergents are accepted  
as normal people now. Tobias and Tris are training the next set of initiates. It may  
seem a little confusing in the story at first but eventually you will catch on.

Disclaimer: Seriously! Why would veronica Roth write fanfictions for her own books!

Chapter 1

Tris POV

A blue shadow falls in to the net. He rolls off and stands up. His eyes are full of  
curiosity. "What is your name?" Tobias asks. The boy looks up to Tobias with confusion.  
Tobias repeats, "What is your name? Remember, you only get to choose once." "My  
name is Mitch," the boy says confidently. I turn facing the crowd of people. It looks like  
a sea of black. "First jumper: Mitch," I yell. The crowd goes wild with excitement.

…..…PageBreak…..

After the tour of the compound, Tobias and I go to lunch. I sit at our usually table while  
Four gets us food. Only Christina is here to eat with us. She got a job as a nurse. As  
Tobias comes near with our food, I start to feel really nauseous. Next thing I know I  
puking my guts out into the trash can.

Tobias POV

One minute Tris is fine and the next she is as sick as can be. I hold her hair back as she  
throws-up. I try to act like we are just friends since the initiates are with us. We aren't  
supposed to show them that we are a couple until after initiation. After Tris is done,  
she sits back down at our table. She looks unrealistically pale. "Tris, I think you should  
skip initiation today," I tell her. Tris replies with a smug face, "No, no. I'm fine. It's just a  
couple more hours." "Ok, but if you feel sick I am going to make you stay home," I say  
with a stern voice. Tris just nods back. 

…PageBreak…..

Tris POV

Tobias is teaching the initiates on punching skills. It has been two days since my  
"vomit incident". Tobias still insists I rest. I don't complain because no matter how  
many hours I've been getting, I feel tired. I mean, I haven't done anything at all  
these past days. If this keeps up, tomorrow I'm going to visit Chris in the doctor's office.

Tobias signals for me to stand and help him observe the initiates. Overall, we have 10  
transfers, 5 erudite, 4 candor and 1 amity. As soon I get up, I am hit with a nauseous  
feeling again. My head starts to spin and I am pretty sure I am not walking strait. In about  
two feet, my eyes start to go blurry. I feel myself fall and hit the concrete floor and then  
I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! It's me again. Here is the next chapter. Again, if you would be abnegation for**  
**a moment, could you review my story? It will help find out where this story should go and**  
**tells me your reactions to certain moments.**  
**Disclaimer: Do you still believe I'm Veronica Roth? I think not!**

Chapter 2

3rd Person POV

Tris is taken to the hospital. She has to undergo a life threatening surgery. All is  
unexpected. Tobias still training the initiates. He is worried but is told that she will  
be home as soon as possible. This story resumes after Tris wakes up in Hospital  
Room 346. Christina walks in.

Chris POV

I see Tris has awoken. I rush to her side and say, "Are you feeling ok? You went through  
a pretty rough surgery! You're in the hospital. I can get the doctor if you want?" I'm am  
Tris's nurse since I begged for the position. This way I would be the first one updated on  
her condition. Four had to stay and train the initiates. He is not allowed over here. He has  
to stay at home until she returns. He doesn't know the news and won't know until he sees  
Tris. I don't even think Tris knew. It's only for the best. Tris replies, "Please get the doctor."  
I exit the room feeling nervous. Well here goes nothing. "Dr. Watson, (a/n: yes I watch  
Sherlock! I suggest it to you. It's better than it sounds!)Tris wants you. I can't tell her,  
she won't believe me. Can you do it?" Dr. Watson nods and walks in to Tris's room. I  
decide to go get him for Tris to see.

Tris POV

The doctor walks in. "Hello. My name is Dr. Watson. Your name is Tris Prior, right?" he asks.  
I reply with a faint yes. Dr. Watson looks hesitant, just like Chris looked. "Well…" Dr. Watson  
says, "Congratulations! It's a Boy!" What in the world is he talking about?! "Um, sir, I think  
you got…got the wrong room," I stutter out. "Um…" Dr. Watson says, "Miss. Prior, you have  
been pregnant for 8 and 1/2 months. You just had a C-Section Miss. Prior. Chris just went to  
get the baby. You nearly died. The baby is fine, but it's early. We will need to check on him  
every week for up a month to make sure he is healthy." This is just news to me… how can it  
be? Then it comes to me. Me not feeling well. Me gainingsome extra pounds. Me being really  
emotionally. At this moment Chis walks in with a baby boyIt's wrapped in a black blanket. Chris  
hands him to me. He has Tobias's hair and eyes. He has my my nose and lips. I smile. Yep, I  
thought, this is defenitly ours. "What are you going to name him?" Chris asks. I reply, "Can I ask  
Four first?" Chris and Dr. Watson's faces harden. "Four isn't allowed to see or name the baby. He  
can see him when you go back to your apartement. It is Dauntless tradition,' Dr. Watson replies.  
What that's a stupid rule?! 'Oh' is all I manage to get out. The perfect name suddenly comes to me.  
I just hope Tobias likes it."I will name him…

**A/N: I will post again if I think of a name. If you review soon, maybe I will take your  
suggestions****for names. I know it might seem boring and stereo-typical right now, but I  
promise this story will not be like other I have read. I am going to make it seem as realistic  
as possible. Until then, see you soon my fellow pansycakes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello. It's me again. I came up with a good boy's name, so I am going to update. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible. So, without further ado, here is Chapter 3. (Yay! I'm so happy it made it this far!) Disclaimer: I didn't write . . . .**

Chapter 3

Tris POV

Tyler Andrew Eaton. I look down at the boy in my arms. Yes, I think to myself, that's his name. Christina walks out of my room and comes back with a baby boy starter pack. "Here," she says, "You'll need it." I reply thanks. She had brought me diapers, three outfits, a pacifier, a bottle, some formula, a carrier and a make-it-yourself crib set. I also got some baby powder and bibs.

Christina says to me, "Well, now you can go back to see Four. I'm sure he is worried sick about you. But I will come with you to help you set up and carry the stuff into your apartment." In a few minutes, we were heading out of the hospital, Tyler in his carrier and Chris with a cart full of my starter package.

As soon as I reach the door, I am hesitant to open it. How will Tobias react? Will he not want me anymore? But I still reach for the door and slowly open it. I walk in like any other day. "Hey, Toby! I'm home," I yell. Tobias turns around with a smile on his face, but it slowly fades. My smile fades as well. Tobias stutter out, "Who…Who is that..." "ummm….," I reply, "He is Tyler Andrew Eaton."

Tobias bolts up and run over to me. He abruptly stops and touches Ty's hand. "No… Tris, is this some kind of sick joke?" My heart breaks in two. I am on the verge of crying. Tobias repeats, "I don't know what to say…" "You know if you don't want to take responsibility for our actions, then I'm am perfectly able to do this on my own. I am able to be an independent woman." I am about to walk out the door when Tobias spins me around and kisses me softly on the lips.

"You know you could have told me…" he whispers on my lips. I break us apart and laugh. "I didn't even know myself," I replied. Then I remember that Chris is still outside. I yell for her to come in. She comes in followed by Uriah. "OK! GAME PLAN!" Uriah yells, "Let's set this up in about an hour so Four, Six and there newest addition, Ten can get to sleep for a long day of initiation tomorrow. At about 9 o' clock they are done. "Well, goodnight," Chris and Uriah say and leave. Tobias puts Tyler to sleep. I don't know what happened next because I fall into a deep and restful sleep.

**A/N: Please review. It would help me so much. PS: If you have any ideas on where this story should go, leave your idea in a review and I will read it. Maybe I'll even use it in this story. Goodnight my fellow pansycakes. I will try to update a long chapter tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Chapter 4, I never thought I would make it this far. IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ!: I this story has been boring and not with the character's personalities these past chapters. I promise to stay with the characters' personalities and to make this story as interesting and realistic as possible. Please read, follow, favorite and review. I need more suggestions to keep this story going, in case I come to a writer's block. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Trilogy, not even in my wildest dreams.**

**Chapter 4**

**Tris POV**

Today is my first day back to training. It has been a week and a half. Tobias doesn't know I'm coming. I help myself but go back to work. I can't It has been kind of boring not working. Tyler has been a really calm baby, but he has the unique personality. It is mostly made-up of Tobias's character with my stubbornness. I sure hope I am doing this parenting thing right. As I walk in the training room late with Ty is his carrier, I hear the first fights going on. Some type of old rap music from the 2010s is playing the background. Curse words are flying out their mouth by the seconds. _Yep_, I think to myself, _Tobias and I are not the best parents_.

The dauntless borns have one fighting ring and the transfers have the other one. Tobias is too busy concentrating on a tall boy punching the other boy unconscious to notice me walk in. I pull up a chair behind Tobias and sit down. Right then Ty starts whimpering so I pick him up and cradle him in arms. Good thing the music is loud or else Tobias would have notice me come in. The initiates don't know I've had a baby. They don't even know that Tobias and I are dating. We have to be very secretive about it.

After the fight is over, two boys named Andrew and Michael pull the unconscious being out of the ring. I no longer feel any sympathy for the transfers or bad fights. Too many blood battles happen around Dauntless for me to care about a single fight. I see on the chalk board that Elli and Tanya are up next. Before Tobias announces it, I state it myself. Tobias looks shocked and mad that I am hear. The initiates' reactions to Ty in my arms is priceless. Most of them look petrified while others look at Ty with bright eyes and smiles.

With a serious face and an annoyed voice I repeat, "I said, Elli and Tanya, you're up for the ring." Those with smiles slowly form a somewhat normal expressions. While Elli and Tanya get settled, I faintly hear one of the boy whisper to another girl that I'm just pissed because of my hormones. I get up quickly and hand Tobias the baby without question. I walk up to the boy and look him straight in the eye. "I'll let you in on a little secret. This attitude right now, yeah my hormone attitude, well, this is my normal personality," I say. As I slowly walk away, I hear the boy yell out, "Who would wanna knock you up with that attitude? You probably paid them."

I hear Tobias snicker in the corner and even hear Ty let out a sound. I turn back around and punch the boy in the face. "For your information, I am a married woman with a loving family, while in your case, you will end up with the factionless or on fence duty you jerk," I say to him. Rules are that I'm not allowed to cuss out another initiate. The boy look frightened and stunned by the fatal blow to his head. He will probably have a headache for the next week.

I walk back and grab Ty. At that moment, Chris pops her head through the door. "Quickly Tris! Come! You have called out for a meeting." "Bye Four," I say quickly and put Tyler in his carrier. I follow Chris through the compound and to the government offices. I am greeted by Eric. What a pleasant sight.

"Please sit down you two," Eric says while gesturing to two chairs. I sit down carefully in the chair. Same with Christina. Eric says, "As you guys may know, last year Erudite tried kill many Divergents and nearly destroyed Abnegation. Well, know we are faced with another problem of the same sort. Candor believes that some people in this compound are hiding some secrets. Dauntless and Candor have never had any conflicts prior to this whatsoever. So tomorrow some Candor leaders are here to test everyone with the truth serum privately. I am told they will be asking simple questions."

"Why the hell do we need to do that?!" Christina screams. Eric says, "Calm down sweet cheeks! I am not done…" He is cut off by Chris. "EW… don't call me that…just…EW!" "Whatever, just listen," Eric says, "This will become a yearly routine. Same for the other factions, including Candor themselves. This will help make sure there are no other war attempts. There is just one small problem. The initiates have to be tested. Tris and Christina. I need your help tomorrow getting the initiates ready for this test."

_Ok_, I think to myself. _This should be a piece of Dauntless cake. What could go wrong?_

**A/N: I will try to get the next chapter up this week. I promise longer chapters like this one and even longer. This is where more internal conflicts come in. Again, please review, favorite and follow this story. Comment what you think will happen next chapter and your ideas. Until next time, goodbye my fellow initiates! **


End file.
